


Transcendental

by Neonbat



Series: Mcu Kinkbingo fics 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Dry Orgasms, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fucked to passing out, It's a gentle monster?, Kinda?, Mentions of Tony and Stephen being boyfrens, Other, Oviposition, Stephen gets too curious, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Urethral Play, Vaguely love craft meets Star trek tentacle monster, Wong's sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Stephen finds a dimensional door that leads him to fantastic places. Unfortunately, curiosity has it's drawbacks.





	Transcendental

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to mess Stephen up a little >:D <3

In retrospect, Stephen should have anticipated some level of misfortune to befall him by sheer probability alone. When he found a dimensional door within the storage rooms of the Sanctum, he’d been curious. The first excursion had been lovely, opening up into a vast garden laden with fruits, buzzing bees, and sightless monks that had welcomed him heartily as the new keeper of the Sanctum. The next time he’d opened the door, it had been a little underwhelming, just a meandering path through a perpetually dark woodland that smelled pervasively of lilacs and blueberries. 

 

Subsequent visits had proven to be a variety of inspiring or relaxing, right up until he stepped foot into the sixth plane.   


* * *

Tendrils crept up his legs, leaving trails of viscous liquid along his calves and thighs. He struggled, all four limbs bound readily in the massive writhing body of the dimensional beast that looked to be made of swirling energy contained within a bat’s wing. Light sparked behind the creature’s skin, technicolor bursts of purple, blue, pink, and white as if a cosmos were contained within.

 

The being had bled out of the darkness itself, heaving along the midnight blue blades of grass that glittered like diamonds under dual moons above. It was a stunning, an artist’s vision of serenity and fantasy that melded a fae-like dreamscape with twilight. He would have been content to sit by the rose-tinted lakes had it not been for the creature that had assailed him.    
  
No spell he’d thrown at it in the brief moments he had to defend himself worked, and within seconds he found himself tangled in its coils.

 

The tentacles pulled at his clothes, and his cloak was forced to abandon him, less it be ripped to shreds. Stephen was sure he was going to be torn asunder, but the tightening of the being’s grip never came. Instead, it began to explore, roving along his body with gentle prodding touches that sent small zaps of electricity against his skin. The little sparks weren’t enough to be wholly painful, but enough to make his muscles tense and jerk under the stimulus. Stephen nearly laughed when the delirious thought of being felt up by a full-body tens unit popped into his mind.

 

The cloth of his shirt and pants suddenly gave way when the creature twined its tentacles and pulled. In one fell swoop he was left almost bare, only the thin shield of his grey briefs protecting him from the writhing mass.

 

Try as he might, he couldn’t rend himself free. Every time he tensed to tug back, electricity danced up his body and drained his momentum. 

 

“Dammit, let me — “ Talking was another mistake. As soon as his lips parted a fat tendril darted past his lips, filling up his mouth. He made to bite and another zap lit him up from the inside out.

Fuck, okay. He could get out of this if he could just — 

 

A sharp gasp punched out of him feeling the creature slid around the fabric of his underwear, wrapping around his dick. He anticipated the spark, but even still he wasn’t prepared for the hot jab of pleasure that tore through his body as the creature lit up the tip of his dick and balls.

 

He shouted around the invading mass, body jerking in the creature’s hold. His struggling doubled, trying to will strength into his fingertips as he clawed against the creature’s smooth flesh. The tingling slick liquid coating the being’s arms protected it easily from his feeble grasp, and another shock spasmed through him.   
  
A delicate touch was rubbing at his hole, smearing the ooze against his pucker. He screamed. Raged. But nothing prevented the monster from penetrating him seconds later. He expected pain, but to his surprise there was little. In fact, nothing about this was overtly painful, and the longer the slime sat on his skin the more his body began to burn in earnest. An aphrodisiac? For fuck’s sake, who had he pissed off to get plopped into a world with horny tentacle monsters? It felt like Tony describing the plot of a shitty porn, not real life.   
  
Tony was never going to let him leave this down, and neither would Wong.  That is if he survived.

 

The tendril curled up into his gut, stirring him up deeper than anything ever had before. His cock was already rock hard, dribbling precome to join the being’s slick. A dull roar filled his ears when another shock pulsed against his prostate and dick at the same time, and his vision faded in a sudden blink. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stephen groaned.

 

His eyes fluttered, and at first, he was only aware of his body gently rocking, head lolling. The pleasure coursing through his body hit him next, pulling another moan from deep in his throat. His eyes cleared, and he found himself facing the creature, pressed up against its writhing form. It was soft and smooth, unbelievably so, cradling him with more delicacy than ever expected. 

 

The being’s tentacles filled him to bursting, impossibly deep. Each small thrust sucked a gasp from his lungs, and he wiggled in the creature’s grasp. More long arms slid up, wrapping around his sweat-slicked skin and holding him there, preventing him from struggling.    
  
His cock pulsed, and he moaned. A slender tendril flicked against his cockslit. “N..no, don’t — “ Stephen whimpered as the tendril slid into his urethra, slipping in easily. The creature must have been playing with him the entire time he was unconscious.   
  
The tendril went deep, and Stephen cried out, the dry orgasm ripping through his body in a rapid flash of heat. Above him, the being chimed a note as clear as any bell, sending faint vibrations against Stephen’s skin that raised gooseflesh from head to toe. It was a beautiful sound, haunting as the landscape. 

 

He was too tired to fight anymore. Either the creature would kill him, or it would eventually be done and let him hobble back to his own plane.

 

Another tone, slightly deeper, and the tendrils writhed in him a little faster. His eyes rolled, hips desperately shifting, begging for more while simultaneously wanting to pull away. The pleasure was all-consuming. Even his wildest nights with beautiful women didn’t dare come close to the searing euphoria that sang through every pore. He could die this way, lost in the fog of bliss and not even notice until it was too late.    
  
At first, he wasn’t consciously aware of the tentacle bulging against his stretched rim, not until the roundness of the intrusion made itself known. A few seconds longer, and the shape of it registered as something tried to enter him, smooth and fat as a softball. It pressed harder and harder until finally, it popped inside of him, snaking deeper and deeper into the recesses of his gut.    
  
The sensation of the orb passing against his prostate flared his vision white once more, and he nearly fainted again. He tried to tense his muscles, pull himself free, force his tentacle-filled hole tighter around the invasion, but nothing worked. Another orb was soon pressing against him, stretching him wider than he’d ever dare experiment before. 

 

One after another, the round balls funneled into him. Stephen lost count after the fourth one tore another dry orgasm from him, and the need to fully come consumed his mind. Every new orb was torture, and he humped his hips uselessly against the creature’s mass.    
  
His stomach was beginning to ache. Each orb pressed into the limited space of his body, stretching areas that never needed to be stretched. He sobbed, burying his face into the creature’s slick skin as it chimed continuously above him in a melodic warble. 

 

The moment he was sure his insides would break and he would be crushed by the weight of all the objects within him, the creature withdrew the tendril from his cock, and the world around him was lost. He came, pumping out stripe after stripe against the creature’s bulbous body until he felt wrung out and his balls ached.

 

He drifted again, eyes swimming as the creature sang above him, the tentacles within him filling up his channel with a stream of cooling, milky slick until it had nowhere to go but back out around the creature and to the deep grass below. 

* * *

 

“....Stephen.”

 

He felt a poke against his shoulder from what he suspected to be a broom handle. He groaned, shifting on the ground — Floor? Until a hard spasm in his gut stilled him.    
  
“I wouldn’t do that.”   
  
Wong smirked above him, sounding far too amused when Stephen was pretty sure he was dying. His abdomen felt swollen and hard, and every bit of movement sent an uncomfortable pulse straight to his groin.    
  
Stephen opened his eyes, squinting past the light of the room. Wong stood a few feet back from him, holding a broom with a shit-eating grin on his lips. 

 

“You went to the Door, didn’t you?” Wong snorted, leaning against the broom like a walking stick. 

 

“S...shut up.” He wheezed, hands shifting down to feel over the massive swell of his stomach. Even a light press made him cry out, and he felt a bit of that milky slime wet his sore cheeks.   
  
“I’m calling your boyfriend, I’m not about to help you with this one.” Wong was already fishing in his pocket for his phone, though where he kept it in that traditional outfit Stephen didn’t know.    
  
Stephen swallowed hard, paling at the thought of Tony finding him this way. “..And how am I going to…*fix this*?” He hissed since Wong seemed all-knowing here.

 

Wong paused, looking over the phone with a look so cryptically amused it plummeted Stephen’s hopes to the depths.”How do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666


End file.
